clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GREAT BEAST 99/Ranking of Buildings
Yes, I know that someone else has already done this, but I am going to explicate and give the ratings of each building and their usage rates, along with advantages and disadvantages. So, let's start with the worst.... 11. Barbarian Hut This card is just so darn awful, and its been in that disposition for 1 year now. Currently, it's being used in 0.1% of all decks, which is the lowest usage rate as of now. Some advantages this card has is that it's semi-decent defensively, as the barabarians can defend. However, this can easily be countered by the wizard, witch, or any splash unit/spell. Another advantage this card has is its hitpoints, ranging from 1100-2816, the highest of all buildings. In spawner decks, this card can be a nuisance, irritating the other opponent to throw their elixir for defense. Many disadvantages are present when using this card. First, it costs 7 elixir, which is absurd considering its potentiality. Also, there are many other spawners that outclass this. The goblin hut is useful for chip, and the furnace actually helps in pushes, and tombstone is for distraction/defense. Rating: 2.5/10 10. Bomb Tower This card is bad, and is in desperate need of a buff to prevent it from being the worst defensive building in the game. However, it's underrated a little, so that's why it's not in last place. Currently, its being used in 0.1% of all decks, which is minscule. This building works great against splash units, swarms, and spawners. However, it lacks the ability to deal with mini-tanks, tanks, and most glass cannons. Its biggest flaw is that it can't target air, and that it costs too much elixir for its value. Buildings like the furnace and tesla offer much more value for only 4 elixir. It does have decent hp, ranging from 950-2432, but that doesn't help that much in its porous defensive value. Rating: 3.5/10 9. Cannon This building has a very good win rate, at 58.6%, but it sucks in damage and hp. Currently, its being used in 1-2% of decks, not high for a building that used to be great. This building has horrible hp, ranging from 350-1081. A positive note is that it does cost 3 elixir, and it deals with hog pretty well. It also has a fast firing rate. It is used a little in cycle decks, but otherwise, poeple don't use this becasue of its terrible damage, even less than the bomb tower. Its highest damage is 185, which is trash for a defensive building. Back in the day, this buillding had higher hp, good damage, and even costed 6 elixir. Now, it's just another card that is broken and dead. Rating: 4/10 8. Elixir Collector Compare this with rares, this building is very highly ranked. However, in its own class ranking, this building is not ranked high because of its high elixir and riskiness. I do admire its usage rate, which is around 11-15%, but lets explain its low ranking. First off, this building costs 6 elixir, and it only generates 1 elixir every 10 seconds. This building is also easily countered by a fireball, poison, or lightning/rocket, for a positive elixir trade (except the last two). Honestly, aside form golem decks, people don't use this because of its riskiness and because double elixir is present at 1 minute. Its not versatile, and can make you lose a battle really quickly if you deploy it at the wrong time. However, this building can be stacked, and it becomes a nuisance to deal with since the opponent basically deploys troops at the speed of light in double elixir. Rating: 5.5/10 7. Tombstone This building offers value, yet its fragile and mediocre at best. Currently, it's being used in 2-5% of all decks. What makes this building mediocre is it's bad hp, ranging from 240-614. It does cost 3 elixir, which is good, but there's more than just that disadvantage. A person can fireball, poison, log, or zap it and its value is deteriorated. Other than that, this building is a very good distraction, and can help a lot in defending, as the skellies can themselves also handle the tank/mini-tank. However, if the opponent has splash supports, then this building's a waste of elixir. Rating: 6/10 6. Furnace This card used to be OP, but now, its use is significantly less with the introduction of other spawners/buildings. Currently, it's in the same state as tombstone, being used in only 2-5% of decks. This building spawns two fire spirits every 10 seconds, which can be used defensively or in a push. However, this is easily countered by zap or any splash unit. The building has mediocre hitpoints, ranging from 570-1459, and is prone to fireball, poison, and any 6-elixir spell. The reason why I rank this so high is that this card is amazing in spawner decks, and can deal with mini-tanks, and has more hp than tombstone. In lower arenas, this spawner shines, and can be of great use. Rating: 7/10 5. Mortar Ok, so mortar is actually not that bad anymore, what I used to think before. Its actually good offensively and defensively, and has good damage and good hp. Currently, it's being used in 3-6% of decks, a lot more than before. On offense, this building can do as high as 333 damage, which is good for a building that costs 4 elixir. It also does splash, knocking down any supports/units that are near the tower. TBH, this card can be easily countered, but it is also harder to distract, but it does shoot quite slow. On defense, this building takes down other buildings due to its superior range, and can take out defenders more effectively than x-bow, as it can target multiple with its splash damage. It does more damage than tesla, and has more range. However, it can be countered by a rocket and it shoots extremely slow, whilst also having a long deploy time. Overall, decent card. Rating: 7.5/10 4. X-bow This card is pretty good, and a great win condition. I don't understand why its used very little, but its a good building. Currently, it's being used in 1-3% of all decks, very small for a great building. Offensively, the X-bow is easy to counter, doing very little damage per hit, taking multiple shots to kill skeletons. Also, it's very risky, costing 6 elixir, and being countered easily by rocket. Siege decks, like mortar, is where this building shines, as it becomes a nuisance if you have no elixir, because it shoots EXTREMELY fast, having a DPS of 80-152. Now, with supports/buildings to support, it becomes a nightmare to deal with. Defensively, in touchdown and in ladder, this building rekts anything in its way, shooting extremely fast, but not doing area damage. It's bad against swarms, and can't hit air, something that made it OP back in the days. Still, don't underrate this building, it can stop pushes with supports, and can handle mini-tanks, and does a lot for its cost. Rating: 8/10 3. Tesla This card is decent, but OVERRATED. I repeat, OVERRATED. I'll explain later, but currently it's being used in 3-5% of decks, which is less than mortar, contributing to its overrated potential. This building, had I ranked before December, it would've been around #8 or #7, as back then, it couldn't even 1 shot goblins. However, with its 41% damage buff, this building has spiked in popularity, and is cheap, costing 4 elixir. Against min-tanks, this building deals better than the building above, but against tanks, it still struggles. The damage it ranges is 90-278 per second, which is lower than mortar, but it shoots faster. Also, it can't be insta-targeted, as it hides underneath Now, on to its disadvantages. Against tanks, it isn't as effective, requiring supports to fully kill it. The building above can take out a tank by ITSELF, overall requiring less elixir. Even though this building is not prone consistently by zap or any electricity card, like zappies or e-wiz, it can still be affected, as this building has bad health, ranging from 450-1390, lesser than a furnace. Against e-wiz and zappies, this card will be affected as its DPS will be much less, and it will die quicker due to its mediocre health. So, against golem beatdown, giant poison, or any tank that does good damage, don't rely on this building in doing all the work. Against supports, this building fares well, but if the supports are behind the tank, this building will die quicker than the one mentioned above, and will die within 4-5 hits from wizards, ewiz, lumberjacks, night witch, etc. Also, this building is prone to fireball, lightning, lavaloon, or rocket, as each can take it out in 1-2 hits (when it is attacking). It is a common, so it can be easily levelled, but, still, against lavaloon, while it does fare well against the hound and the pups, if the balloon is not stopped, it will kill it within one hit most of the time (unless, of course, you counter the balloon). Of course, you can use tornado or any mini-tank to distract supports on a push, but the tesla will take longer to kill than the building above, at least to a tank. You can even fireball the supports to help your tesla. Overall, this building deserves its spot, being good, but overrated. Rating: 8.5/10 2. Inferno Tower This building is very underrated right now, and should stop being constantly criticized for its comparison to Tesla, even though this is the better choice of the two (I will explain). Right off the bat, this building is being used currently in 6-12% of decks. Now, I have to agree that it's usage rate got declined because of Tesla, but it still is very good. This building has the ability of slowly increasing its damage in a wave of 6 seconds. So, its damage ranges from 20-51, then to 400-1024, clearly higher than the Tesla. Also, this building has a massive DPS, the highest along with Inferno Dragon. Now, on to its defense. This building can wipe out tanks with ease, and can fare well against min-tanks and most supports/single targets. Against hog, this building will quickly take it out, faster than the Tesla, and will have enough hp left. Its hp is good, ranging from 800-2048, higher than Tesla, lower than Bomb Tower. If the opponent doesn't have zap or ewiz to support the tank, the tank it gone, and then you can simply use tornado to deal with the supports, with another splash unit. Now, on to its disadvantages. It does cost 5 elixir, more than tesla. Against ewiz, zappies, and zap, this building will have its damage reset, and then the tank and supports can take it out with ease. It is prone to rocket, lightning, and poison. However, the reason why I say this is better than Tesla in pushes is that you can simply use tornado and a support to take out the supports. The Inferno Tower doesn't fare well against swarms, so that may be a problem. In my 3 decks, I use wiznado, zap, and poison if I want to cripple supports. Against swarms, you can easily counter them with a spell like arrows. Not to forget, Tesla can still be depleted by skarmy/minion horde. The supports can be tornadoed also, and if the opponent uses zap to stop the Inferno tower, just simply pull the tank away with tornado, and the inferno tower will deplete it quickly. This building is not BAD, it just requires MORE SKILL than the others. So, if you think tesla is better because this building is easily countered more than tesla, just support it, and this building will do wonders in a push. Golem decks, giant decks, will all get beaten if you learn to use this correctlly. That's why I think this is better than tesla, as tesla can't fare well against tanks, but this can. I am so experienced in using this, and it always helps me in pushes whenever the oppoent doesn't have rocket/lightning. Not to mention, fireball can also take out supports, and this can take out opposing tanks on defense if they are in its range, as it has more than Tesla. This is better for countering RG's, elite barabarians, any tank, Prince, valk, and sometimes even cards with shields. PEKKA+Inferno Tower=utter distruction (PEKKA+tesla may be the same, but tesla can't deal with tanks as well). Rating: 9/10 1. Goblin Hut Yes, this is #1. Yes, I am not joking. This building is pure awesome now, and I am so glad that it's appreciated now (even though I get annoyed by it). Currently, it's being used in 3-13% of decks, which is amazing considering this building was very offel back 4 months ago. This building's sole purpose is to to chip damage, allowing your opponent to waste elixir in defense. This card is just purely spectacular in pushes, as the spear goblins can pile up, doing massive damage to defenders/buildings if they are all paired. Of course, this can be easily zapped, but the goblins will keep on coming, so you might as well just rocket it or lightning it. The goblin hut's health is satisfactory, ranging from 735-1881. It does cost 5 elixir, so put it accordingly. It can be rocketed, but this building does a lot for its cost in chip and bait. Overall, it's good, and deserevs the #1 spot now. Rating: 9.3/10 Category:Blog posts